Just a little kiss between 'Friends'
by sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me
Summary: ONE SHOT! Deamus. I think he's gay. and i want to know if its true. Why? Cause im gay and i fancy him. AAH! i knew it! Read the story to see what else!


Hi! Thanks to all ma lovely reviewers on '_It All Started With A Silencio._' I was feeling sad but you all cheered me up so much!

My friends say I have a slight tendency to make things happen to fast and the story seem a bit rushed but I hope this'll be okay!

Okay. This is a Deamus fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this. Except for Ryan. She's one of the Gryffindor girls the year above them.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

'_I need to tell someone. I have to let someone else know about this._' Dean scanned the common room. '_Who can I tell? Not any of the guys, they'll be scared. I'm not going to tell Paraviti or lavender, they'll tell everyone, Hermione'll just say it's a phase or something. Who can I tell!_'

"Dean?" Dean looked up. A tall girl with long, black hair and blue eyes was standing in front of him looking down worriedly.

"Hey Ryan." Dean said, as the girl sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. You've been sitting moping here for ages, Seamus is worried about you." Ryan said quietly as she squeezed Dean's shoulder. He smiled up at her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." He sighed.

"If there's anything I can do, just yell okay?" she said, giving him a hug.

"Don't worry about me." He said as she smiled and started to head up to the girl's dorms.

'_Idiot! She'll understand!_'

"Ryan! Wait!" Dean stood up and jogged over to her. "There is something you can do. I need to tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell _anyone_! Understand?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "What's up?" Dean looked around nervously.

"Not in here. Can we go outside?"

"Yeah." They climbed out the portrait hole and walked into the first empty classroom they found. Dean sank down into the teachers chair whilst Ryan pulled herself up onto the desk to sit in front of him. "So what's up?"

"Two things." Dean said, leaning back in his chair. "Firstly, I can see up your skirt," he paused as Ryan crossed her legs. "Better. Secondly, it's about Seamus." Ryan frowned.

"What about him?"

"I think he's gay." Dean blurted out and Ryan's eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

"Wow." She said, before looking confused. "What to you want to do about it?"

"What do you mean? I want to know if it's true!"

"Why?"

"'Why?' What do you mean '_why'?_"

"Why do you want to know if it's true? Is it because you want to disown him as a friend? Because you're homophobic-" she listed on her fingers and Dean put his hand on her leg to stop her.

"Homophobic?" Dean asked. Ryan smiled.

"Scared of gay people." She said matter-of-factly. Dean felt his cheeks grow warm.

"No, it's not that. It's the _complete_ opposite." He said quietly, fiddling with the strap on Ryan's shoes. '_Oh god, now she knows._'

"Opposite? But that would mean- _Oh My GOD_!" she squealed. "_YOU'RE _gay!" Dean sighed and nodded, bracing himself for the worst. Amazingly enough, it didn't come.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryan shrieked and jumped off the table, landing on Dean and hugging him. He started at her, eyes round as galleons as she jumped round and round the table, still shrieking her head off.

"Ryan?" Dean asked. "You're scaring me." She stopped jumping and sat back down again- _on_ Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean. Now, back to your problem." She said, still grinning madly. "You fancy Seamus-"

"Wait! When did I say that?"

"You aren't denying it."

"S'pose."

"_Anyway._ You fancy Seamus, You think he's gay- why _do _you think he's gay?"

"Some of the things he does. And I swear I saw him checking out Malfoy's ass."

"Oh. Anyway. You think he's gay, you want to know." She was silent for a while. Dean waited patiently.

"Ryan?"

"Me thinks we can make Seamus admit he's gay." She said, tapping her finger against her chin. Dean stared at her, his jaw dropping.

"We _can_!" Dean exclaimed, "How?" a grin reminiscent to the Weasley twins spread across Ryan's face.

"Here's what we'll do…"

Seamus sat on his bed, doodling on the edge of his Divination project. Every now and then he would notice Dean throwing glances at him from the other side of the room. _'What's his problem?'_ Seamus thought as he drew a broomstick next to Uranus (A/N: lol!)

"Dean? What's wrong?"

".Why didn't you tell me you're gay?"

Seamus dropped his ink pot and it smashed all over the floor. He completely disregarded this as he stared at Dean, his face pale. _'what? How did he?'_

"How do you know? Who the hell told you?" Seamus said quietly. Dean smirked.

"I had my suspicions till now. You've basically just told me you're gay." Dean told him.

"Please don't be mad at me Dean." Seamus whispered, staring at his shoes. Dean walked over and sat next to Seamus, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you Shay." He said softly. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because." Seamus turned bright red and stared at the floor.

"'Cause how?" Dean asked and Seamus bit his lip.

"Because... I thought you would fall out with me and, well." Seamus took a deep breath and said in one big rush: "IfancyyouDean." Dean sighed with relief.

"Thank god." he said, and Seamus turned, looking confused.

"What do you m-" He was cut off as Dean leaned forwards and softly covered his lips with his own. After a few moments, Dean pulled back and looked shocked.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he stammered, standing up and heading for the door. Seamus sat stunned before coming to his senses.

"Dean wait!" He said, standing up and walking over to where he stood frozen by the door. Dean turned and Seamus grabbed hold of his tie, pulling his head down and kissing him.

Dean was shocked before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. Seamus stumbled backwards and his back hit the bedpost. Dean followed and pulled the smaller boy gently onto the bed so that Seamus was straddling him. He felt the tip of Seamus' tongue at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let him gain entry, and Seamus gave a small moan of longing. As their tongues fought for dominance Dean linked his left hand with Seamus' right and slid the arm that was encircling Seamus' waist down so that he was gripping the seat of Seamus' jeans. Seamus wrapped his left arm around his neck and tangled his hand in Dean's hair.

When the need for air became too much for either boy to fight, they broke apart, gasping and Seamus began nuzzling Dean's neck. Dean groaned slightly and Seamus smiled against his neck. Dean slowly pulled the back of Seamus' shirt out of his trousers, and slowly slid his hand underneath. Seamus gave a yelp against his neck and jumped about two feet off his lap.

"What?" Dean murmured, tracing circles up Seamus' back with his fingers, smiling at the shivers it sent through the smaller boy's body.

"Your hands are bloody cold!" Seamus yowled and Dean, grinning, slid his other hand up his shirt too. Seamus gave another yelp and jumped off his lap, mock-glaring at him.

"Spoilsport." Dean teased, leaning back on his elbows. Seamus folded his arms and turned his back on him. Dean stood up quietly and walked behind him. He slid his arms around Seamus' waist and kissed him softly on the neck. Seamus jumped.

"You know," Dean breathed in his ear. "You're actually quite sexy when you're angry." Seamus snorted and leaned back against Dean, who started kissing his neck again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Seamus disentangled himself from Dean's arms and walked across to look out the peep-hole.

"Hey Ryan!" He said, opening the door and hugging the taller girl. She grinned and hugged him back. She caught the look on Seamus' face as she hugged Dean and frowned.

"What have you two been up to?" She asked. As they grinned to the floor, Ryan's eyes widened as she put two and two together, looking from Seamus' messy appearance to the grins on the boys faces. "You- and you- you've been- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she shrieked and jumped up and down, hugging the two boys again and jumping around in circles. When she had calmed down she leaned against the door.

"I only came up to see if you wanted to go for lunch but I see now that you've both been eating each others faces so I suppose you wont be hungry- careful now!" she said, and ducked as a shoe and a potions book came flying at her head. "Okay, okay! So do you want to go for lunch?"

"Nah, not hungry." Seamus said, as Dean stood up and he flopped down on his bed.

"Wow, Dean. Seamus not hungry." Ryan said as Dean walked out the door. "You must taste better than I thought- Aaah!" she screamed and ran down the stairs as Seamus leapt off his bed and charged down the stairs after her.

Neville sat on his bed in the corner of the room, behind one of his curtains. Dean and Seamus had forgotten he was there, reading his Herbology book, and Ryan hadn't seen him either. He lay back down on his bed, shocked, before pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill. This would be the most fun he had writing a letter to his cousin _EVER_!

**Please Review if you've read this! And in your review, can you put your favourite Harry Potter character and why in it? I was wondering what everyone's favourite character was, so please say in your review and I'll know!**


End file.
